New Directions: New Generation
by FinchelFreak101
Summary: Its a New Generation and The New, New Directions are ready to start making their way to the top of the food chain. Follow these teenagers as they go through, teen pregnancies, complicated relationships and maybe even winning Nationals . . . .


William Schuster. Spanish Teacher and Glee club coach at William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio. A couple of years ago William or as most people call him; Mr Schue, helped the 2012 glee club win an Nationals Title and making them Victorious at the school. But then all of the students graduated and moved on. Weather it was to New York or just going to collage about half an hour away from Lima or for Mr Noah Puckermans sake, working in the local tyre shop and still living with his mother. All the students left. Leaving Glee Club right back where it started . . . . . At The Bottom.

Hannah Thomson held her folder up against her chest as she walked down the hallways. The School Bell rang exactly 4.5 minutes ago. She usually waited until the hallway was near enough empty before she braved the walk to Glee club. It wasn't that she was scared to go to glee club or it wasn't that she was scared of the other students it was clearly the fact that she would rather turn up the choir room with her jumper spotless than having a cold red slushy on it. She knew that most of the footballers and cheerleaders would have left as soon as the bell rang. But today it slipped her mind that their was a football game on and most of the football players were in the hallway.

Blake Emerson had his so called girl friend Bridget Delaney up against a locker and they had each others tongues shoved down the others throat. Hannah wasn't going to lie but she did think Blake was one of the best looking guys at school and wouldn't mind if that was her instead of Bridget. But she had priorities and her singing carer was defiantly above having a boyfriend. So she walked straight past them looking down at the floor.

Katelyn Morales and Emily Barnet where all standing by Brad The Piano man discussing sheet music. Darcy Pillsbury and Mr Schue were talking and Talen Emerson, twin brother to Blake Emerson, was tuning his guitar.

"Alright guys now that Hannah is here we can begin." Mr Schue announced clapping his hands as everyone took a seat. "Now we only have five members and we need 12 to compete for Nationals. So, everybody needs to go and get people to come and audition this Friday in the Auditorium. And Talen, I'm counting on you to get Blake and some of the football guys to come too"

"Mr Schue, he won't do it, this morning he called glee club 'a gay club for washed up losers who have nothing better to do after school'" Talen replied and Mr Schue looked hurt.

"Well try your best" Talen nodded

"But by starting off glee club today, I do think we should go over _Don't Stop Believing. _Hannah and Talen you guys can sing leads and everyone else can sing back up for today" Mr Schue said as everyone took their places

Katelyn Morales walked past the football field on her way home after glee club. Blake Emerson was underneath the bleachers with some cheerleader. The jocks and the cheerleaders always were together. Weather it was just hanging out or full frontal make out sessions. Its very rare if a cheerleader is going out with someone other than a jock or if a jock is with someone other than a cheerleader.

That's why the whole school was shocked when Katelyn Marie Morales got **VERY** drunk and had a one night stand with Blake and got pregnant. Their daughter Demi is living with Katelyn and her mother and Blake doesn't get to see his two year old a lot.

Blake noticed Katelyn walk past them and stopped kissing the cheerleader. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled, got up and ran off.

"Oi, Kate" Blake called. There was a fence separating the footpath and underneath the bleachers where Blake was currently sitting propping himself up on his elbows.

Katelyn turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. "What?" She asked

"My mom wants to know when she can see Demi, cause she hasn't seen her in a while and she's been pretty lonely cause my dad's working later shifts and all." Blake asked with pleading eyes.

"My mom is going to her book club tonight and I have a ton of home work so she could watch her for me tonight. I'll drop her round."

Blake nodded standing up "Yeah Ok. I'll see you then"

Katelyn smiled "Bye Blake" She said and started walking.

"Bye Kate" He called and she turned around

"Its Katelyn to you"

Blake walked back into the school and saw Gabriella Giovanni, another cheerleader, sitting on a wooden bench, just inside the door, texting on her phone. She wasn't expecting to see Blake and jumped when he spoke.

"Hey babe. I'm free tonight want to come over?" He asked he adding a wink but she looked disgusted.

"No thank you. I'll pass" She replied looking back down to her phone.

"Oh come on baby" He whispered into her ear as he sat down beside her.

She pushed him away as Talen came out and looked at both of them. Then he spoke "Man your such a player!" Talen said

"Chill bro, go wait in the car I'll be out in five" Blake said tossing the keys at Talen and then going into the school to get his bag.

"Sorry about my brother babe" Talen said before kissing Gabriella.

"Its ok. But if he or anybody finds out where together, there's gonna be trouble" She said smiling at Talen while he nodded.

"I better go. Are we still on for Saturday night?" He asked kissing her

"Yea, see you then my nerd"

He smiled she had always called him that. "Bye princess"

"Yo Bro." Talen called as he walked into his brothers bedroom. He was watching Jersey Shore. "How would you like to help your favourite Brother" Talen asked

"First of all you're my only brother and second of all no. Why would I want to help you?"

"Common dude. Glee club auditions are on Friday -" But before he could finish Blake cut him off laughing

"There is no way I am joining Gay Club" Blake said still laughing.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks" Blake stopped laughing and looked at his brother seriously.

"One Hundred!" Blake asked astonished

"Yep, and I know Katelyn's been up your butt about money for Demi so you could give her some of it and then I don't know buy alcohol with the rest of it." Talen told his brother

"I'll audition, you give me the hundred. I'll stay in your little glee club for $150 and I'll bring a couple of friends for $200" Blake said knowing Talen didn't have $200.

"Fine! But you have to bring five friends including at least two cheerleaders." Talen said and then realising he just lost $200 in the space of five minutes

"Alright brother, you have yourself a deal"

Authors Note: Hey, if your character didn't appear in this chapter but you were told it would be in the story keep reading because there is plenty more to come! Thank You Everybody who filled out the thing but OC'S are now closed so please don't send any in! Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Plenty more to come in chapter 2 but here's a sneak peek:

___She ran down the hall way after him shouting his name until he turned to look at her. She had been crying. He pulled her into a tight hugged and asked "What's wrong?"  
__She shook her head and then looked him straight in the eye while saying: "I think I'm pregnant" _

Gasp! Who is it ;) . . . . . . Until Next time ;). Please review :D xx

Love FinchelFreak101 xx


End file.
